Chapter 215
Makarov vs. Hades is the 215th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. After attacking the Grimoire Heart Airship, Makarov prepares Fairy Law while the Fairies start their battle with Grimoire Heart; Zeref states that another conflict is about to start. Makarov then realizes that Hades, the master of the attacking Dark Guild, is the second master of Fairy Tail: Precht. Summary Makarov remembers when the second master of Fairy Tail appointed him to be the third master. He claimed that Makarov loved his allies and believes so he was sure he'd be a good master. The master tells him that he was entrusted with the role and is now letting Makarov inherit it. With this spirit, Makarov stands between the Grimoire Heart's airship and Tenrou Island. Makarov then punches the ship and damages it heavily. Everyone on the ship is amazed at his strength. They dodge another attack and fire the Magical Convergence Cannon: Jupiter. Makarov gets wounded on his arm and Ultear restores the damage to the ship quickly with Arc of Time. Hades tells Caprico to teleport everyone to the island. He does so and leaves on his jetpack. Makarov states it doesn't matter where they run and prepares Fairy Law, giving them three seconds to stand down. Natsu finds Wendy and company defeated, and Azuma gone. Natsu goes over to Mest and asks if it was him who attacked them. Mest realizes his memory Magic must have worn off. Wendy tells Natsu he is from the council and they are shocked that they attacked him and apologize. Carla calms them down though and tells them it was Grimoire Heart who attacked. Lily looks up in the sky and sees Caprico on a jetpack, and using his Magic to send down his guild members. Lucy, Cana, Gray, and Loke see this too and the members of Grimoire Heart start attacking them. All around the island, the participants defend themselves against the new threat. Somewhere else, Azuma notices the other 7 Kin come down, referring to them as troublemakers. Zeref, leans on a tree somewhere and claims that yet another conflict was about to start. Makarov is just about to use Fairy Law until Hades climbs to the top of his ship and tells him to knock it off, and then uses his own technique, Grimoire Law. He tells Makarov to stand down or else both their guilds will then be destroyed. Makarov does, and then looks at Hades's face and can't believe what he sees. The face of the Dark Guild Master is the same as that of Fairy Tail's second master, Precht. Makarov cannot believe that his old master is now an enemy and the leader of Grimoire Heart. Hades remarks that it's been a while, but Makarov stares in shock. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Makarov Dreyar vs. Hades (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Giant ( Jiyaianto) * ** * ** * |Fearī Rō}} * Spells used * *Recall Abilities used *Flight Weapons used * *Swords Items used *Jetpack Navigation